iStormy Day
by KrisLovesSeddie
Summary: Takes places between iQ and iMeet the First Lady. SEDDIE one-shot SamPOV. As a storm rages in Seattle, to lonesome teens contemplate their relationship with a movie marathon. This was written months ago, so iGoodbye has not happened.


**Hey Guys! I wrote this story right after the premiere of iQ, but I never uploaded it. It's just another Seddie fluffy one shot. Hope you enjoy! PS... This is set sometime between iQ and iMeet The First Lady. Sam's POV. This is probably the most OOC story I have written yet…**

SPOV

A storm raged outside my window, waking me from my blissful sleep. I groaned loudly ad rolled over to look at my clock. I groaned again when it read 7:24.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling weighing my options for the day. I obviously was not going to be able to fall back asleep. I could go over to Carly's, but she and Spencer where gone for the weekend to visit their granddad. Wendy is sick ad Gibby is just no. So, I guess I have one option if I don't want to be alone all day…

Freddie.

My ex-boyfriend, who I still, had feelings for. The one who didn't think I actually cared about him. The one who just made me happy. I didn't know if it was a smart idea or not, but we would eventually get back together, more than likely. Maybe a day with just the two of us would push things along? But, maybe he has already moved on. I mean, he didn't even look at me romantically anymore. Maybe he didn't want to spend an entire day with his ex.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower, concluding that I would leave the boy alone for the day. As I stepped under the hot stream of water, I felt the negativity wash away for the time being. I stayed in the shower for more than an hour, as I let the day slowly start.

I got out and dried off, wrapping the towel securely around my body. I walked back into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I glanced over at my phone when it suddenly lit up, and my eyes widened when Freddie's name was on the screen.

I slid the unlock button and clicked "Read Message".

"_If you're bored, call me when you wake up." _

Weird. I was not expecting him to want to hang out. I hit his speed dial and anxiously awaited his answer.

"Hey." He answered, sounding oddly happy.

"Hi…" I replied slowly.

""So uhh… What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Not sure. I'm broke, so I figured I'd just lie around here. Mom's gone so I won't have to worry about her antics." I laughed.

"Well, you could come over here, if you wanna. Or we could go out somewhere. I don't mind to pay for you. I'll come get you, too! I…" He rambled.

"Freddie! You're rambling!" I laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just bored, and I know you are too."

"It's okay. But, sense it's stormy; do you just wanna hang around and watch movies or something? I don't really wanna go out in this."

"Yeah! Sure. Want to come over here? Or I'll come to your place." He offered.

"You could come over here. I don't really want to walk in the rain." I said.

"Okay! I need to finish up some chores and such, so I'll be there around maybe 11:30? Need me to bring anything?" He asked.

"Um, yeah bring some movies. Oh, and popcorn!" I said happily.

"Alright, well, I will text you when I am on my way, okay?" He said.

"Sound's good, Fredlumps." I said smiling.

"See ya soon, Puckett." He laughed back before he hung up.

Well, maybe this day won't be as bad as I originally thought. I was going to spend the whole day lounging around on a couch watching movies with my ex-boyfriend who I still loved, and who was very attractive, and who… 'Focus Sam' I thought.

Quickly, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top and then pulled an old Ridgeway High School tee shirt on over that. I had extra time so I fixed my hair, and I even applied my make-up. Why you ask? Because I miss that beautiful nerd and I wanted to look nice. I could never compare to him though; He was gorgeous.

And he is quickly turning me into a complete girl.

Once I was ready, I cleaned the living room and kitchen. I dusted, vacuumed, and washed the dishes that my mom lazily never does. If it wasn't for me, I'd be living in a pig pen. I sat on the couch and looked out into the massive storm. You could barely see anything except when the lightning struck. Freddie finally texted me and, Eventually, I saw a pair of headlights turn into our driveway, and I sprinted to the door. I opened the door, only to reveal Freddie with his hands loaded down with stuff.

"Hey, need some help?" I asked.

"Please!" He said breathlessly, as I grabbed one of the bags from him.

We walked into the dimly lit living room and out the bags down. Freddie took off his soaked jacket, and kicked of his shoes groaning.

"That's not even a storm! It's like a demon monster!" He complained.

"You could have used an umbrella." I suggested with a smirk.

"I what hand would I have used? I brought you stuff!" He smiled, before opening the bags. He had brought several movies, some bacon, popcorn, soda, and chips. Good boy.

"You have learned, boy." I said, flopping down on the couch, which he followed suit.

"Well, I didn't feel like having to go back out in that thing, so yeah." He said running a hand through his hair.

I leaned forward and grabbed the stack of movies before picking "2012" and tossing it to him.

"Put that in. I'll take this in the kitchen." I said, standing up and grabbing out food. I popped a bag of popcorn and poured us each a glass of Peppy Cola before making my way into the living where Freddie had turned the lights off, and he had the movie menu up and ready.

"Have you seen this yet?" He asked.

"No, but I've been wanting to. You?" I asked taking a bite of the buttery popcorn.

"Nope. Looks good though." He said before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

We watched the movie in much silence, only talking when the major scenes were going on. It got cold too, and Freddie got up and went to our linen closet and grabbed to blankets, before he tossed one at me. He sat a little closer to me this time, but not by much. The movie eventually ended, and Freddie spoke up.

"Where is your mom?" He asked, moving the empty popcorn bowl away.

"I don't know. She told me she would be back tomorrow." I whispered. My mom's usual disappearances were always a sore spot for Freddie.

"How often does she leave you like this?" He asked, as his brow furrowed in.

"Well, even if she is here, she's drunk or out with some guy. I just kind of got used to fending for myself, I guess." I whispered looking out the window into the black sky.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as thunder roared through the sky.

"It's fine. I mean, she doesn't like hit me or anything. We are just different. " I said, finally looking over at him and our eyes locked.

"Still… I think she neglects you. You don't deserve that." He said never deterring his eyes from mine.

"I know. She is still my mom, and I love her. She just doesn't make good choices." I told him, and he smiled.

"That is what makes you a good person." He told me.

"Getting sappy now, Benson?" I teased.

"Is it working?" He laughed.

"Not quite." I laughed back.

This time he picked the movie, and he chose "The Hangover". Greatest. Movie. Ever. **(AN: I referenced The Hangover in another story of mine. I just LOVE it!) **He pulled his phone out then,

"Wanna order a pizza? My treat!" He said.

"You know me so well." I said grabbing our glasses and going to refill them.

"Usual?" He asked.

"Duh!" I said.

I could hear Freddie on the phone with the local pizza joint from my spot in the kitchen. I took a deep breath, and walked back into the dark living room.

"30 minutes." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Awesome." I said. "And thanks." I added.

"No problem." He smiled. He sat back on the couch, in the middle this time, and I followed behind him, sitting maybe 6 inches from him.

'_Gosh, he smells good.' _I thought. I leaned forward to press play on the remote, and when I leaned back, I realized his arm was across the top of the couch directly behind my head. I grabbed my blanket and put in over my legs, and he did the same with his. We didn't speak, but I could feel his eyes on me, staring at me. My heart was beating a mile a minute; He could probably hear it.

DING DONG! We both jumped at the sudden loud ringing through the small house, as our silent reverie was broken.

"Pizza…" He muttered, as he got up and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket.

My palms were sweating. What the hell was that? I couldn't even slow my heart rate. I got up and walked into the kitchen to splash some cold water on my arms. **(A/N: Most people splash their face with water… But not me! I like to soak my arms in it. LOL… I'm weird... Back to the story…) **I also grabbed some paper plates and napkins for the pizza, before making my way back into the room.

"Smell's good." I said trying to sound upbeat.

"Look's good too!" He said, opening the box.

We sat down, and grabbed our pizza. I sat Indian style facing him, and he sat back in the center with his legs up on the table. Soon the pizza was gone, the chips too, and the soda had been downed, and we had long forgotten about the movie. Our faces were mere inches apart, and beat red from laughing so hard.

"I cannot believe you would do that to your mom! I'd think she would NEVER let you leave her sight again!" I laughed hysterically.

"I know! But, I couldn't help it! She forgave me though! She said I was growing up!" He laughed.

"How does coming home past curfew, and dumping all her cleaning supplies make you "grown up"?" My ribs were starting to hurt from the laughing fest.

"No idea. She is crazy! She was even crying and hugging on me afterwards!" He said breathlessly. I glanced over at the clock and my eyes widened at the time. It was 4:48.

"Dude! We have been talking for almost five hours!" I exasperated.

"Seriously?" He turned to face the clock, and I watched his eyes widen at the time, "Well time does fly when you are having fun!" He said, turning back towards me.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. Ugh… I miss him. I miss everything about him. I kept my eyes glued to the window. It was impossibly darker, and the trees were whipping around like rag dolls in the gale-force winds. The lightning was striking furiously, and the thunder boomed like a mad man. Normally, I would have been freaked out by this magnitude, but Freddie made me feel safe, and the power was still on.

"You okay" He asked softly, placing his warm hand on top of my knee.

"Yep. I answered quickly.

"Sam…" He questioned. He could tell I was lying.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You know I know you better than most everyone. I can tell you're lying." He stated.

"Look… I was just thinking how odd it is that we have sat here the entire day even though we like, didn't break up that long ago… And we even had a good time doing it." I told him honestly.

"So? Can we not hang out as friends?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it was weird." I said softly.

"I really don't care. I love hanging out with you. We really are a lot more alike than people give us credit for." He told me firmly. His eyes peered straight into me, making me feel smaller and more vulnerable than anyone else can.

"I know we are alike. Probably more alike than Carly and I. You don't think it's even a little odd?" My voice dropping at the end.

"I mean yeah, a little, but hey… When have we EVER been anything but completely weird and abnormal? It's how we are, Sam." He said softly.

"You make it sound like we're still dating." I said pointedly.

''I'm trying to make it sound like you're my best friend." I turned my head away from him to stare outside.

"Hey," He scooted closer to me and grasped my hand in his, "I mean it. You're my best friend. Honestly, even more than that. I love days like this… No school drama. No show drama. No Carly or Gibby drama. It's just you and me. And, truthfully, I'd hope it's these things that keep us strong, and honest, and maybe even push along our differences until we are ready to get back together." Now it was his turn to turn his head and stare out at the raging storm. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, as an awkward silence filled the air.

Nightfall was approaching, causing the ominous clouds to darken even more. The rain continued to fall in heavy sheets.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered softly in the deepening darkness, "I know how confused you feel. I get it, but I am really trying here. I miss you. I miss us." He said in a sad voice.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder boomed right above my house, causing the walls to tremor and the power to shut off. We both jumped at the utter darkness, and instinctively, I grabbed on to Freddie, and moved even closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my torso, and pulled me into his lap.

"Shh… Its okay, Sam." He whispered soothingly, while rubbing gentle circles over my back. My arms wound around his neck, and he used his free hand to hold the back of my head steady as it rested against his shoulder.

"Sorry…" I mumbled unmoving.

"It's alright. Don't be afraid." He murmured. I nodded my head gently, and I could feel my body begin to lightly tremor.

"Let it out, Sammy." He whispered. And that was all it took. I felt the hot tears begin to stream down my face and make a home on his shirt collar. I held onto him like a life preserver, unwilling to let go of the bit of safety that it provided.

"You know I missed you too." I choked out, pressing my nose right under his ear.

"I know, Sam. Believe me, I know." He said, wrapping his arms completely around my small frame. I pulled my head back and stared into his eyes. I could barely make out his features. He lifted his hands to my face and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"Please don't cry." He begged.

"It's been so long…" I whispered.

"It's killing me too, Sam." He was getting emotional as well.

"Why are we doing this?" I cried.

"We agreed we should wait. I thought you wanted that?" He asked.

"I don't know! I hate seeing you every day and knowing you aren't mine. I really have tried to stay happy and strong through this time, but I can't Freddie! It's killing me!" I sobbed.

"I miss it, as well. It's like being stabbed in the chest over and over and there is nothing you can do. "He said.

"Exactly. It hurts." I murmured.

"Yeah, it does." He said. We were quiet then, but he continued to keep his hold on me. His face pressed buried itself into my curls, and I snuggled deep into his chest. The storm kept blaring outside, and whenever the house would rock from the force of the thunder, I would whimper pathetically. But, he never faltered. And, I gave up my tough-girl persona because Freddie could see right through it.

"I love you." He whispered quietly in my ear, breaking the silence that held us.

"Is that enough?" I choked out.

"Of course it is. It has to be." He said before grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me softly on my trembling lips. His tongue slid across, begging for entrance, and I happily obliged. I moaned quietly at the taste of him, so familiar and mind-numbing. My eyes continued to water with tears.

All too soon, he pulled away to press his cheek against mine, where I could hear his ragged breathing in my ear.

"Anyone else's opinion shouldn't matter anymore, Sam. This is you and me." He said, pulling his head back to stare into my eyes.

"It still bothers me when people say we aren't good for each other." I said honestly.

"We can make it work, Sammy. I know we can." He promised, pushing my hair behind my ear. I l looked down; a look of nervousness crossed my face.

"Look at me," He said sternly, and I slowly raised my head, "The only reason we waited was to fix ourselves. We listened to Carly, and decided to try and fix the issues we had within ourselves. If you hadn't dealt with those ghosts, you wouldn't be in my lap crying over a storm. I know you so well, baby. You have to trust me. I've fixed some of my own demons, but I think it's time." He said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Unless there is someone…" I cut him off right there by pressing my mouth back against his, and losing myself all over in the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips, then suddenly pull my bottom lip into his mouth, before letting go suddenly, and pulling away. He laughed at my unhappy expression.

"So, Miss. Samantha Puckett, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, again?" He asked in a weird accent.

"Only of you talk in your normal Freddie voice again." I smiled. He kissed me softly, sweetly, one more time. I yawned then, and he chuckled softly. He laid back on the couch and pulled me on top of him.

"Get some sleep, baby. I'll be here. Always."

My head found its way back into its usual spot where his neck met his shoulder, and I smiled contently.

The storm slowly began to dissipate.

**Not my best. I feel like this was drug on way to long. Hopefully someone out there may enjoy it. Please review! They make me so happy! **


End file.
